waroflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Server
The Servers are the computers that host War of Legends. Servers are maintained by Jagex and by contractors retained by Jagex. In-game mails can be sent to the server mods when players require help. Jagex Moderators will go through the mail accounts daily, and has stated that they will answer any mails sent to them. However, for emergencies, they recommend players to use the "Report abuse" buttonWar of Legends Forums - Announcements - In game support for you. Jagex Moderators also visit the servers weekly at allocated times to chat with players in the World chat. They usually spend an hour to discuss about improvements, bugs, and any issues related to the server. Occasionally, they may log in to inform players before the server is taken offline. Interesting Fact: All of the servers are based on the eastern seaboard of the United States. List of servers Currently, there are several servers in operation: : Note: For the current server time, see Day. Server levels On 15 June 2010, when the four oldest were cleaned up of inactive cities (see Issues with inactivity), newer players were given an option to choose servers based on their level of difficulty: novice, intermediate, and expert. The following are the levels and their description given by Jagex: Beginner * Recommended for players who are new to strategy games * Hosts players who have just joined and are still finding their way Intermediate * Recommended for experienced players who can progress quickly * Hosts players who have been playing for a considerable amount of time Expert * Recommended for players with high experience in strategy games and players up for a challenge * Hosts players who have very high reputation, large armies and well developed cities History The Red Dragon server was the first server introduced by Jagex. However, due to the "lost legends" bug, the server was offline for several hours, triggering multiple rants on the forums. After a server maintenance on 22 January 2010, Jagex released four new servers (Royal Garden, Imperial Palace, Emerald Paradise, and Golden Temple)War of Legends - News List - War of Legends Beta Update. Over the next two weeks, the servers were reset twice due to bugs and other issues related to gameplay. Jagex refunded JCredits and offered items as incentives for players to continue the beta testing after these resets. After complaints by players, on 11 February 2010, Jagex released a statement stating that they will not be resetting the servers after the beta period was overWar of Legends - News List - Beta Update – No Resets!. This drew a mixed response from players, with some players complaining that they expected another reset at the end of the beta period, while others welcomed the move by Jagex. The Red Dragon server was taken down on 11 February 2010, after earlier promises of bringing the server back online. The reason given by Jagex was after that the servers were reset, this particular server was turned into a test server for developers. The shutting down of the Red Dragon again triggered rants on the forums, particularly by players who had invested time and money to play on the server. On 15 March 2010, King's Destiny is introduced, increasing the number of operational servers to fiveWar of Legends - News List - New War of Legends server. Just two weeks after the introduction of King's Destiny, Black Dragon is introduced on 29 March 2010War of Legends - News List - New Server: Black Dragon, bringing the total number of servers to six. Rising Phoenix, the seventh War of Legends server is launched on 16 April 2010War of Legends - News List - New Server - RisingPhoenix. This server is introduced just over two weeks after the release of Black Dragon. The eighth War of Legends server, Ancient Ruins is launched on 29 April 2010War of Legends - News List - New Server - Ancient Ruins. As before, the server is introduced two weeks after the release of Rising Phoenix. Over the period of under two months, four new servers have been introduced, each being released every two weeks. The ninth server, Charging Boar, is launched sometime in May 2010, without an official announcement on the website. On 19 May 2010, Immortal Shrine is released, bringing the total number of active servers to tenWar of Legends - News List - New Server - ImmortalShrine!. On 27 January 2011 Diamond Peak is released and brings up the number of servers. On 17 March 2011 Mystic Tiger is released. On 20 May 2011 Jade Mountain is released. On the 19th of May, 2014, Black Dragon and Ancient Ruins are merged into one server, called Soaring Eagle. Players of Black Dragon each recieved 500 Vouchers. A more comprehensive list of the server merges can be found here. Category:Mechanics Issues with inactivity Players had often complained of flatlands being taken up by inactive players who no longer play the game. Inactivity often resulted in less flatlands for players to move about as cities of inactive players would often be occupying a flatland which would otherwise be better utilised by active players (see Fated Wind and Divine Wind). In addition, the servers are at full capacity even when the number of active players is significantly less than the capacity of the serversWar of Legends Forums - Technical Support - Servers. Jagex and Ultizen had been working on a solution for several monthsWar of Legends Forums - Announcements - Empty Cities, before announcing on May 2010 that they had devised a plan to remove cities of inactive playersWar of Legends Forums - Announcements - City deletion. Servers were "cleaned up" one at a time, with Jagex suggesting that they were taking "baby steps" to ensure that their city removal tool is working as intendedWar of Legends Forums - Announcements - More City DeletionsWar of Legends Forums - Announcements - Kings Destiny server clean up. Jagex also stated that the inactive alliances will be "deleted once the leader has been removed from the game". Jagex are removing inactive cities in the newer servers on a frequent basisWar of Legends Forums - Announcements - City Deletions - 28/05/2010. Meanwhile, players in the older servers had to wait a while longer as Jagex did not want to open the older servers to new players. On 15 June 2010, the inactive cities in the four oldest servers are removedWar of Legends Forums - Announcements - City Deletions 15/6/10. These servers, being the oldest, will be labelled as "expert" servers to discourage new players from joining and to encourage seasoned and experienced players. A list of servers with available space can be found at the War of Legends Forums in a thread titled "Servers Accepting Players"War of Legends Forums - Announcements - Servers Accepting Players: Speed Server There have been three speed servers over the life of War of Legends. The first was the Summer Strike, which ran in the summer of 2012. The second speed server is the Winter Warfare, which started on December 20, 2012 and ended in late January 2013. On the speed server, building, troop training and reserch times are heavily sped up, however the playtime bonus and On line every day tasks work the same as they do on all the other servers. When a speed server closes, players get valuble items on their regular server based on their reputation and rank on the Speed Server. An infamous glitch on the Winter Warfare Speed Server is the fact that you cannot equip equipment, artefacts, or mounts without the game crashing. Opening your Equipment tab causes the same. This makes doing Buzhou Mountain a lot more difficult as the AI legends still use artefacts and they can't be nullified, but it has also given F2P players a unique chance to have little disadvantage over the P2P players. Originally it was thought that Jagex would fix the glitch, but since the speed server will close so soon, it seems unlikely that the bug will be fixed. On the 19 or March 2013 Sleepy Panda was launched. This server is a Jagex test server, as well as a speed server. References Category:Mechanics